Always
by Hotchpotch
Summary: Une songfic sur du NaruSaku... TTrnC'est déprimant XD ! réponses aux reviews
1. Default Chapter

**Titre :** Always

**Auteure :** Hotchpotch

**Genre :** Songfic (sur une chanson de Bon Jovi que j'ai toujours aimé, sur laquelle j'ai pleuré j'sais pas combine de fois et que j'adore littéralement XD ! Elle date quand même de 1994, c'est vieux tout ça XD !!!)

**Commentaire :** En fait, on va dire que c'est du NaruSaku même si on parle aussi de SasuSaku…

* * *

**This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up**

Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps… Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu…Tes cheveux rose flottant dans le vent, j'ai senti mon cœur s'accélérer. Les années ont passées…Je t'aime toujours, toujours à m'en faire mal…Je connais tes sentiments pour moi, je sais qu'ils ne seront jamais les même que les miens. Le savoir me fait souffrir, mais, je supporte encore moins de te faire du mal, de voir la tristesse dans tes yeux pâles, ces larmes que tu as versé tellement de fois, et jamais pour moi. Alors, cette blessure que j'ai dans mon cœur, je la garde tout au fond de mon âme. Cette blessure dont s'écoule mon amour pour toi, comme le sang de mon cœur, à flot, sans que je puisse ou veuille le retenir…

**It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you, I give up**

Alors je gît, là, me noyant dans ma douleur comme dans une flaque de sang… J'ai beau rester sous la pluie battante, à en attraper la mort, en espérant me laver de ces sentiments qui m'étreignent, je ne suis déjà plus que l'ombre de moi-même… Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, de remonter à la surface… Je me laisse dériver… Où ? Je n'ai rien et je ne veux rien savoir… Sans toi à mes côtés, qui suis-je ?

**Now, I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me**

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que sera le futur… Mais je sais que ces sentiments seront toujours là. Oui, je suis stupide, je le sais très bien, combien de fois me l'a tu dis ? Je sais aussi à quel point je ne serais jamais assez bien pour toi, mais j'aurais voulu que m'accepte comme je suis…

**Yeah, I will love you baby -- always  
And I'll be there forever and a day -- always  
I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you -- always  
**

Où que tu sois, quoique tu fasses, je voudrais que tu sache que je serais toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive… parce que je t'aimerai et ce, jusqu'à la fin. Même en sachant que tu en aime un autre, jamais personne ne t'aimera comme je t'ai aimé. Ne pleure plus… malgré ces blessures, malgré cette haine, malgré ton bonheur… avec lui…

**Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye**

Tu sais, cette photo qu'on avait pris le jour où on est devenu genins ? Elle est toujours là, près de moi… Je t'aimais déjà à cette époque et en la regardant, je retombe amoureux tout les jours de toi, de ton visage, de ta voix… Tous ces moments, ensemble, je ne les oublierai jamais, tu sais… Toi, tu l'aimais aussi à cette époque, même si lui-même ne voulait pas sans rendre compte… Moi, je sais qu'il t'aimait…

**What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers  
Try to understand, I've made mistakes,  
I'm just a man  
**

Aujourd'hui, je ne regrette qu'une chose : d'avoir laisser ma chance de te prouver cet amour dont tu avais tant besoin. J'ai accumulé les erreurs, te faisant souffrir, sans pouvoir te comprendre… Ton parfum hante encore mes souvenirs, tes sourires que tu lui adressais, que tu m'as aussi adresser, un jour… Un jour, peut être le plus beau pour moi, aussi le plus douloureux…

**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him, cause those words are mine  
To say to you 'til the end of time**

Je le vois chaque jour te toucher, te serrer dans ces bras, le voir si heureux, détendu et souriant… Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de l'aimer. Moi aussi je l'aime, comme un frère, comme un ami, comme celui que tu as choisi. Tu as l'air tellement heureuse toi aussi, tellement belle… Il me dit à quel point il t'aime et tient à toi. Je souris. Je sais que malgré le mal qui t'a fait, aujourd'hui, son amour pour toi, aussi fort que celui que tu ressens pour lui, ne s'altérera jamais… Et je reste malgré tout, là, à vous regarder, incapable de partir, de tourner le dos, à abandonner mes amis, mon passé… tout ce que j'ai jamais eu.

**If you told me to cry for you, I could  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you**

J'aurai aimé pouvoir te dire un jour à quel point je t'aime, à m'en déchirer le Coeur… Si seulement un jour tu me regardais de nouveau comme tu le regarde, alors je serai l'homme le plus heureux. Mais de mon amour tu n'en veux point, alors même si je dois en souffrir, je ferais ce que tu veux, je te regarderai t'embellir dans ses bras, aimer ses enfants, le protéger comme la femme que tu es, forte et fragile à la fois.

**Yeah, I will love you baby -- always  
And I'll be there forever and a day -- always  
I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst  
And the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you – always**

Sakura-chan, tu es la femme que j'aime… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, mais un imbécile qui t'aime.

* * *

Naruto : -- t'es déprimée ou quoi ? 

Moi : Hein ? Bah non !

Naruto : En tout cas, toi, t'as réussi à ME faire déprimer èé !

Moi : Ah oui ? Viens dans mes bras que je te remonte le moral XD !!!

Naruto : -- c'était le but de cette fic ou quoi ?

Moi : Héhéhé…

Sasuke : TT

Moi : Toi aussi Sasuke oO ???

Sasuke : …

Moi : XD ! (saute sur Sasuke)

Sasuke : OO


	2. Répones aux reviews

**Yunapix :** Merci ! Tu as l'air toute retournée, gome ne ° !

**Sae :** Idem ! Tu veux un mouchoir ?

**Cassy :** Mais non, mais non, j'aime juste les emprunter de temps en temps et les rendre dans un état plutôt douteux, c'est tout XD !

**Mimie :** Mais non, rassure toi, Naruto va bien ! C'est vrai que vu comment c'était parti, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait se foutre en l'air dis donc XD !

Bah merci bien à tout les 4 !

La fic est sortie toute seule, j'ai pas trop eu besoin de me trifouiller le cerveau, mais je me demande encore comment j'ai pu écrire un truc aussi déprimant XD, surtout que devinez quoi, je regardais Shrek 2 en même temps XD ! (trop meugnon le chat potté XD)

Enfin bref, marchi


End file.
